


It's Totally Not a Date

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CEO Lena Luthor, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Pining, Supportive Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: this is a prompt I received on tumblr!So, I really like supercorp first kiss fics/one shots, especially when it’s from each of their perspectives and there kinda describing what it’s like and fluff and stuff. So if you wouldn’t mind, I would really like a one shot or something about that because you’re a really good writer and I think you could do it really well. :) ❤️orthe one where Kara goes to a gala to support her friend and Alex insists that it's a date. But it couldn't possibly be a date, could it?





	It's Totally Not a Date

"It’s a date.” Alex deadpanned with an eyebrow raised at her sister who was currently moving around her apartment at speeds which were just a little too quick to be considered human.

Kara rolled her eyes and groaned, “It’s _not_ a date, Alex. She doesn’t even like me that way.” she didn’t stop her movements as she went into the bedroom and switched outfits for the sixth time. “It’s just a gala and she didn’t want to go alone.”

“A date.” Alex took a triumphant sip of her beer. She was seated at the kitchen island, enjoying watching her sister panic to figure out what would be the best thing to wear on this “not date”, when there was a faint knock at the door.

Kara was too busy to notice so Alex hopped out of her seat and peeked through the peephole to see a man dressed in a suit and holding a bag standing on the other side. “Kara, glasses.” Alex glanced over her shoulder to see her sister grab the glasses and throw them on as she looked curiously at the door.

Alex swung it open with a smile, “Hey, can I help you?” Alex asked, eyeing the older gentleman who smiled upon the greeting.

“Ah, yes. Are you Miss Danvers?” he questioned.

“Not the one who lives here, but I’m her sister yes.” Alex confirmed.

“You’re Richard, right?” Kara’s voice came from behind Alex as she took a few steps closer, “Lena’s driver?”

The man nodded with a warm smile, “Yes, Miss Danvers I presume?” he questioned. Kara only nodded and with that the shorter man held the large bag forward. “Miss Luthor asks that you wear this to the event tonight.”

Kara’s mouth dropped open slightly and Alex snorted as she tried to suppress a laugh. Kara took the bag from the man and slowly unzipped the top part to reveal one of the most expensive looking dresses Kara had ever laid eyes on. “Woah.” she breathed out, eyes as wide as saucers.

“She requested I pick you up in about an hour, is that okay?” he asked as if Kara would be able to formulate a different plan. With a final nod from Kara, Richard turned and made his way down the hall and out of sight.

Alex closed the door and leaned back against it, watching her sister take in the gift with a smug smile. She brought the beer to her lips for another sip as Kara unzipped the remainder of the bag. The dress was long and black with small triangles of missing fabric on either side just above the hips. It would show off her muscular build and even give a slight hint of the abs that lay beneath, but not quite enough. Overall the design was simple, no flashy parts or sequins. It was slick and sophisticated.

“Not a date?” Alex commented, her smile growing wider as Kara’s cheeks reddened. 

“Shut up.” Kara groaned, turning and speeding away into her room.

\---

Kara emerged much later than Alex had expected. Considering her sister’s ability to be ready in less than a minute on a regular day, the forty-five minute wait was a bit alarming. Alex entertained herself by turning on the TV and tuning into a rerun of Law and Order: SVU. She had finished her first beer and was more than halfway through her second when Kara emerged.

She had the dress on and it made her look way more high class than she ever had before. She styled her hair in a half up, half down fashion and she had on just a little bit of make-up. Alex smiled at her little sister, covering her heart with her hand as she stood leaving her beer behind.

She scooped the glasses up off the coffee table where Kara had left them in her mad dash to the bedroom and approached her sister. “Kara, you look beautiful.” she said in a genuine voice, raising the glasses and sliding them over Kara’s face. They settled on her nose and Kara immediately brought up a hand to adjust them as she always did.

“Thanks, Alex.” she smiled, looking down at the dress. “You don’t think it’s too much?” she questioned self consciously.

“Lena wouldn’t have sent it to you if she thought it was too much.” Alex raised an eyebrow and a small smirk grew on her face as she poked one of Kara’s exposed sides. “If anything I would say it’s not enough.”

Kara recoiled at the poke, “Shut up.” she rolled her eyes, stepping over to the full length mirror to check her appearance once again as if she hadn’t been doing so for the past forty minutes.

“You know, you tell me to shut up an awful lot when you’re about to go on a date with Lena.” Alex commented, plopping back down on the couch and scooping up her beer once again.

Alex could practically hear the words through Kara’s glare.

\---

Richard was there to pick Kara up as promised. They arrived at the gala right on time and Kara could see Lena standing at the curb, awaiting her arrival no doubt. Lena was dressed in a long dark green dress. It was simple but it had no straps leaving her collarbone and neck completely exposed. She had on a red lip and was clutching a black handbag. If Kara didn’t know any better she would have thought Lena looked almost nervous.

Richard pulled up and exited the car, walking around to Kara’s side to open it. Kara stepped out as gracefully as she could while in a gown, though it didn’t go quite as planned. She isn’t used to being in anything but pants so the exit was a bit rocky. Richard ended up extending a hand that Kara was thankful to grab onto and he practically pulled her to her feet.

Lena suppressed a small giggle at the sight.

“Hey,” Kara scolded, a finger pointing at her best friend. “I’m not used to the fancy things.” Kara defended herself with a matching smile.

Lena threw her hands up in defense, though one hand still clutched the handbag. “I didn’t say anything.” she smirked, holding out an elbow for Kara to latch onto.

“You didn’t have to.” Kara quipped, gladly wrapping her arm in Lena’s as they began walking toward the entrance together.

The touching was nothing new for the pair. They would often walk with their arms intertwined or end a lunch date in a hug that was a bit too long. When seated on a couch together they almost always sat on the same cushion despite the whole couch being available. It was just natural and not something Kara typically gave much thought to.

But tonight it felt different.

It almost felt intimate to be walking into an event that practically honored Lena with her on her arm. Maybe it was just Alex getting into her head but Kara was suddenly very aware of their flirty banter and the way Lena’s fingers ghosted over her arm as they walked. She was more aware of the way their hips bumped with every step and how that beautiful smile hasn’t left Lena’s face since Kara arrived.

“You look beautiful tonight.” Lena whispered, with her mouth so close to Kara’s ear she could feel the breath, just as they entered the loud hustle and bustle inside the building and Kara couldn’t react.

It seemed like people were approaching them almost instantly. They were introducing themselves and giving Lena compliment after compliment. Her arm left Kara’s as she shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Once Kara was able to get her thoughts straight she realized that she was sorely out of place. She probably would be better off sitting at a table as Lena talked business with these people. She was in her element and Kara severely was not.

But Lena’s hand pressing against Kara’s exposed side, gripping onto the fabric and pulling her just a bit closer had all of Kara’s doubts fading.

Her eyes dropped to where Lena’s hand didn’t leave her hip then back up to the woman who had caught Kara’s eye for a split second with a little smirk, before turning her attention back to the man in front of her. That was all Kara needed to realize that Lena wanted her there. She wanted her by her side if only to provide support.

So Kara plastered a smile on her face and joined into the conversation easily enough. She was introduced as Kara Danvers, reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media, and also Lena’s best friend. Every person they met seemed to accept Kara and even speak to her warmly. Despite her lack of knowledge about donors and the importance of this event, Kara was just naturally good at charming people.

She definitely caught Lena staring at her a few times as she talked up some pretty high ranking investors, though their status was lost on Kara.

A few hours later the party began to die down. Many people had left for the night but Kara and Lena were still there, sitting at a table with a couple by the name of Mark and Cindy. Lena had been talking to them about business for the past forty minutes or so, but Kara was more focused on the hand that found her bouncing leg under the table. Lena knows that Kara doesn’t like sitting for long periods of time so about fifteen minutes into the conversation, Kara’s leg began going crazy. She was able to keep the smile on her face, trying to be the supportive friend, but this was the longest conversation yet. Lena’s hand snaked under the table and onto Kara’s thigh to calm the motion after about five minutes and it remained there for the twenty minutes it took for the conversation to end.

“Well, we better get going. The sitter is only booked until eleven.” the man, Mark, said as he began to stand up from the table, his wife following immediately. Lena stood as well and with the loss of contact Kara realized it was her cue too. “It was a pleasure talking with you, Miss Luthor. I look forward to doing business with you.” he smiled, holding a hand out which Lena took immediately.

“You as well, Mr. Greenburg.” she nodded before reaching her hand toward the woman, “Mrs. Greenburg.” she smiled as they shook hands.

“And it was very nice to meet you, Miss Danvers,” the man acknowledged Kara with a nod which she returned as the woman waved at the pair and they headed off toward the exit.

Kara let out a sigh of relief after the couple was out of earshot, shaking her legs out a little bit. “That was the longest conversation I have ever sat through in my entire life.” Kara feigned annoyance with a small smile.

Lena laughed, “Oh hun, you haven’t seen the half of it.” she smirked, holding her arm out. “Would you like to get out of here now?” she questioned.

Kara reddened at the implication that she was sure Lena didn’t intend on the question having, but she thought about anyway. She wrapped her hand around Lena’s arm and allowed herself to be led out of the building.

The pair met Richard outside who was already waiting with the door open. Lena slid in first, Kara following directly after. They sat so close in the back seat of the limo that their thighs were touching.

It was so quiet in the car. The only thing making noise was the low hum of the limo as Richard drove through the streets of National City. “Thank you,” Lena whispered while playing with her handbag in her lap, not making eye contact with Kara. “For coming tonight, I know these things can be quite dull.”

Kara smiled and reached for one of Lena’s hands, wrapping it in her own the way she does whenever Lena is feeling upset or anxious. “You’re welcome. I actually sort of enjoyed it.” Kara said with a small scrunch between her brows.

Lena looked up at Kara with an eyebrow raised, “Somehow I doubt that.” she commented as she subtly switched their grip so their fingers intertwined, an action they have never done before. “But you were amazing with those investors, I swear some of those men were ready to leave their wives.”

Kara feigned a look of disgust and bowed her head, “You think the women were ready to leave their husbands?” she questioned.

Lena’s eyebrows raised at the implication and something seemed to click in her head. “I’m sure they were.” Lena responded, her voice suddenly an octave lower and her body somehow impossibly closer.

Kara could feel her heartbeat pick up at Lena’s warmth against her body. She could hear Lena’s pick up as well as she watched her eyes flicker down to Kara’s lips.

Kara had never imagined they would get to this point. She had always been interested in Lena but assumed since she met Jack that Lena was strictly interested in men and their flirty banter was just something Kara learned happened in human female friendships. She remembered the first time one of her female friends had complimented her when they were about fourteen and Kara assumed that she was interested. Back on Krypton it didn’t really matter someone’s gender, if you were interested then you showed it. She had taken this girl’s compliment as something romantic when it was meant to be platonic and their friendship was never the same. After that, Kara had realized it would just be easier to pine after men as that seemed to be the human norm.

When Alex came out her whole world tipped on its axis.

Lena was the first woman in her adult life that she had developed feelings for but she was so nervous to ruin their friendship the same way she had when she was younger, so she tucked away the feelings. Alex picked up on their chemistry almost instantly and has been relentless ever since. She had known about Kryptonian customs and she knew her sister was smitten.

Kara allowed her own eyes to drop, sticking her tongue out to wet her lips in response. Lena’s eyes traced the motion as she inched ever so slowly closer. All one of them had to do was push forward and their lips would be meeting for the first time and Kara couldn’t think of anything she wanted more. But, she was still hesitant.

“Lena,” she whispered, her lips ghosting over Lena’s as the name dropped from her mouth.

Lena’s breath hitched at the sound and her eyes shot up to meet Kara’s, their foreheads practically touching. “Do you want me to stop, Kara?” she questioned.

Everything in Kara’s body told her no, it practically yelled out to push forward and stop destroying this moment. But she had to be sure. “I don’t want to ruin this.” she admitted through heavy breathing.

Lena smiled softly and bumped her nose against Kara’s, “You could never.” she commented before she finally pressed her lips against Kara’s. The kiss was soft and needy. Their mouths moved against one another as if the other would break.

Lena moved slow as to not scare Kara off and Kara was still hesitant, afraid of what the kiss might mean. As time passed Kara seemed to grow a bit more confident, unlacing their fingers and cupping Lena’s cheek.

Lena took the motion as a good sign and let her now free hand ghost over Kara’s exposed side. Goosebumps immediately formed at the contact and a small whimper escaped from Kara’s lips. Before Lena could react to that, Kara was pushing into Lena, harder this time as she moved her hand to the back of Lena’s neck.

It was Lena’s turn to let out a small moan at the sheer power. If they weren’t both in restrictive clothing, Lena would have straddled her right there in the back of the limo.

Before too long the pair felt the limo come to a stop and heard Richard put it into park. They had arrived at Kara’s apartment. Richard knew too well to interrupt them, but he exited the car and lingered on the sidewalk anyway.

Kara was the first to pull away, resting her forehead on Lena’s with a small smile. Lena returned it as her breathing started to calm and Kara noticed her heartbeat start to even out. “Are you okay?” Lena questioned, searching Kara’s eyes.

“I’m more than okay.” Kara responded immediately, nudging her nose against Lena’s. “Was this okay?” she questioned back.

Lena only nodded, leaning forward to steal another soft kiss. “More than okay.” she echoed Kara’s words in a content sigh.

Kara bit down on her lip, seeming to contemplating something. “I want to do this right.” she finally concluded and when Lena only raised a brow in question Kara continued slowly. “Can I take you on a date?” she questioned.

“I thought this was a date.” Lena teased, “dates typically end in a kiss.” Kara internally groaned as she realized her sister was right, but she really couldn’t be mad at the outcome.

“I want to take you on a date with just us.” she clarified, seeming to gain more confidence. “Like I make reservations at some restaurant, we eat together and then we hang out after.”

Lena smirked at the last bit but nodded anyway, “Definitely sounds like second date material, Kara.”

“Okay, then is that a yes?” Kara questioned, an almost pleading look in her eye.

“Yes, Kara. I’ll go on a second date with you.” Lena confirmed, delighted with the huge smile that spread across Kara’s face at the answer.

Lena tapped on the door and Richard opened it obediently. Lena slipped out first, turning around to offer a hand to Kara and help her out next. The motion of pulling Kara to her feet resulted in their bodies being pressed together once again. Richard closed the door and returned to the drivers seat, seeming to sense the moment.

Kara couldn’t help but thing the moment was calculated as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and Lena’s hands found the bare patches on her side once again. Lena grinned as she closed the distance between them easily. Their lips moved together much smoother than before.

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena whispered as Kara pulled away and she caught her hand.

Kara squeezed her hand as she walked, letting their fingers slowly slip apart as she headed for the front door of her building. “Goodnight, Lena.” she grinned, finally turning and bowing her head as the blush overtook her face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading
> 
> if ya wanna come bother me or send me a prompt you can find me over on tumblr at
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com
> 
> also my ko-fi link is on my tumblr page if you're into that kind of thing


End file.
